una historia diferente
by zelda asto hylian capulet
Summary: y si Harry fuera adoptado por Severus? como seria su vida? pues entren y averiguenlo... soy mala para los summary
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no son mios son de la gran autora J.K Rowling yo solo los estoy usando para hacer este fic que espero que sea super kawai para ustedes ojala lo disfruten Matte ne :3

* * *

Una historia diferente.

Capitulo 1: un bebé que quería amor.

_1 de noviembre de 1981, número 4 de privet drive._

Severus Snape punto de vista.

¡Maldita noche helada y apenas hoy es primero de noviembre! – gritaban mis pensamientos mientras caminaba a la casa donde vivía el odioso hijo de James y mi amada Lily, no puedo creer esto ni una semana de muertos llevan los Potter y ya me obligan a ver si el mocoso está bien.

No pude creer que el director me enviara, ¿acaso no tiene a una squib para que hiciera eso? – dije hablando para mi mismo mientras llego a horrible casa de los parientes de Potter y donde seguro están mimando a Potter.

Un llanto fuerte y lastimero me saco de mis pensamientos, trato de ver de dónde venial el llanto y me sorprendí al ver un bebé en la puerta de los parientes de Potter llorando a todo pulmón. Me acerque con cuidado y el aire se me quedo en los pulmones… frente a mí al parecer sin siquiera ser movido y con la nota del director aun junto a él… ¿acaso su familia no estaba? Antes de poder responder la puerta del frente empezó a abrirse, no tuve más opción que esconderme y justo a tiempo lo hice porque apenas me escondí salió el esposo de Petunia.

¡CALLETE HORRIBLE MOUSTRO QUE DESPETARAS A LOS VECINOS! – grito el esposo de Petunia pateando un poco la cesta donde estaba Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" haciendo que aumentara su llanto, el hombre creo que su nombre es Vernon le dio otra patada y se metió de nuevo a la casa.

Apenas Vernon se adentro en la casa tomo a al pequeño en mis brazos rasgue la nota en pedazos y empecé a caminar lejos de ahí arrullando al bebé en mis brazos.

Ya pequeño, no pasa nada ahora estas a salvo ese hombre no te tocara – decía mientras sacaba mi varia y nos transportaba a mi habitación él en castillo.

Deje al Harry en mi cama y llame a uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo, apenas aparece el elfo le pido 5 botellas de leche, estoy seguro que el pobre bebé no ha comido en todo el día y debe estar muerto de hambre, a los pocos segundos vuelve el elfo y al ver a Harry vuelve las botellas unos biberones.

Ya, ya Harry ¿tienes hambre no pequeñito? – dije volviendo a tomar al pequeño entre mis brazos y dándole el primer biberón que empezó a tomar con avidez.

¿Algo más profesor Snape? – pregunto el elfo sin mirarme.

Tráeme una cena ligera por favor – dije mientras quitaba el primer biberón de la boca de Harry y le daba el segundo.

Si señor – digo el elfo para después desaparecer.

Cuando el elfo se fue pude dejar salir 2 cosas que nadie nunca vio ni vera hacer al profesor Snape… solté un pequeña sonrisa y deje caer una sola y única lagrima. La sonrisa para el pequeño que estaba comiendo en mis brazos, es tan frágil, tan chiquito, parece que cualquier cosa lo fuera a dañar, y una sola lagrima por Lily el amor de mi vida… pero mi amada Lily me dejo algo hermoso… su hijo con los mismos ojos que mi amada pero los del pequeño mostraban adoración como si yo fuera el mayor héroe del mundo, eso hizo enorgullecer a mi corazón que creí que se volvió de piedra al morir mi dulce Lily.

Poco después de que mi lagrima cayó en el piso el elfo domestico volvió con mi cena y la dejo en la mesa para luego desaparecer, saque el segundo biberón vacio de la boca de Harry y coloque el tercero mientras usaba mi varita y volvía una mesa extra una cuna improvisada y volvía una bufanda de mi casa en un oso marrón con una túnica igual a la mía, sonríe al ver lo que hice y parece que a Harry le gusto ya que a pesar de estar tomando su tercer biberón sus manitas quería tomar el oso así que use un hechizo de levitación y hice que llegara a Harry el cual abraza muy feliz ya que la felicidad se notaba en sus ojitos verdes que brillaban con emoción. Saque el tercer biberón y le di el cuarto.

Con calma pequeño se que tienes hambre pero trata de ir despacio – dije medio riendo al ver lo rápido que Harry comía.

Harry termino el cuarto biberón he inicio el quinto el cual tomaba más despacio y calmado lo cual me dio oportunidad de comer mi cena tranquilo. Empecé a comer tranquilo mientras se escuchaba el gran ruido proveniente del gran salón, no hay duda de que aun celebran la muerte del señor tenebroso.

Mucho ruido incluso para un bebé ¿no lo crees Harry? – dije sacando el ultimo biberón y poniéndole junto a los otros y también coloque mi plato ya que termine de comer.

Apenas termine de poner el plato y los biberones juntos vi al elfo domestico aparecer y llevarse los biberones y el plato de comida. Harry aun abrazaba feliz su oso de juguete mientras yo estiraba en mi cama sacándole los gases a Harry el cual dio un pequeño eructo para luego acomodarse mejor en mi hombro.

Severus – digo una voz era el director Dumbledore.

Director – dije viendo al director que entro a mi habitación sin que me diera cuenta.

Tiene que ir con su familia Severus hay estará a salvo – digo el Director Dumbledore viendo a Harry que se estaba quedando dormido en mi hombro.

¡No puede dejarlo con esas personas Director son personas horribles lo dejaron en la calle todo el día, eso no tiene nombre! – grite furioso haciendo que Harry empezara a llorar – ya Harry no pasa nada calma pequeño – dije consolando a Harry lo mejor que pude pero mi furia era enorme.

Severus, Harry debe estar con su familia hay estará seguro – digo el Director con calma.

¡No lo es esas personas no quieren a Harry! – grite de nuevo esta vez Harry no lloro.

Veo que eres muy firme con tu decisión y no te vas a rendir Severus, y como Harry parase muy feliz contigo así que te propondré algo ¿te parece adoptar a Harry en este mismo momento Severus? – digo el Director con su calma que parece nunca irse.

Asentí ¡Diablos debí suponer el que Director sabría esto, lo tenía planeado y por eso me envió a comprobar a Harry! , no pude más que suspirar y seguir al director pero antes coloque a Harry en su cuna, pero antes de salir con el director una vocecita detuvo mi camino.

Papá, Harry querer ir con papá – digo Harry levantado sus bracitos de la cuna.

Creo que Harry quiere venir con nosotros Severus ¿Por qué no lo traes? – digo el Director mientras salía de mi habitación en la mazmorra.

Asentí y me devolví y tome a Harry en mis brazos, al momento de hacerlo Harry dio risitas de alegría.

_Punto de vista del autor._

Y así fue que el maestro de pociones, a quien todos conocían por pensar que no poseía sentimientos, le abrió su corazón a un bebé que era necesitado de cariño y así esta historia comienza.


	2. Chapter 2

aquí yo reportandome con un nuevo capitulo y si alguien pregunta por la pronunciación de Harry bueno esto es debido a que me base en como hablan mis primos pequeños que por cosa del destino o no se que pronuncian bien las cosas a pesar de ser chiquitos. Espero les guste y los personajes no son míos son de J.

" " pensamientos.

dejen comentarios.

* * *

Capitulo 2: un bebé en la clase de pociones.

Autora punto de vista.

_1 de noviembre de 1981, Hogwarts._

Después de hablar con el Director, el profesor de pociones y el pequeño salvador del mundo mágico volvieron a la habitación del profesor donde estaban listos para dormir, pero el pequeño Harry no quería salir de los brazos de su papá y el profesor al ver que el pequeño estaba más que decidido a dormir en brazos de su padre o tal vez el pequeño solo quería estar en brazos de la persona que lo trato bien después de que vio esa luz verde.

_2 de noviembre de 1981._

Es temprano en la mañana, no hay ni estudiantes ni profesores despiertos… bueno tal vez creo que ahora hay uno.

_Mazmorras del castillo, habitación del profesor Snape. 2 de noviembre de 1981._

Al igual que todas las personas del castillo el profesor estaba dormido, pero algo hizo que su sueño fuera perturbado y ese algo era el llanto de un bebé. Cuando Severus empezaba a abrir los ojos vio se topo con la carita de un bebé que estaba llorando seguro de hambre, al principio Severus no entendió como llego ese bebé a su lado y luego los recuerdos de la noche de ayer vinieron a su mente como un rayo.

Ya Harry no llores calma pequeño – dijo Severus mientras tomaba al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos y llamaba a un elfo para que trajera un biberón para el bebé y el desayuno para el ya que no pensaba llevar al bebé arriba con tanta gente, podría asustarse.

¿Llamo señor? –pregunto el elfo domestico al aparecer.

Si quisiera que trajera un biberón de leche algo de papilla de zanahorias y desayuno ligero para mí – dijo Severus mientras miraba como Harry jugaba divertido con sus dedos.

Sí, señor – dijo el elfo desapareciendo.

Papá – dijo Harry tratando de conseguir que su padre lo mirara para que lo ayudara a buscar su oso.

Severus miro al pequeño y noto que movía sus bracitos a la cuna donde estaba el oso.

Ah, quieres tu osito – dijo Severus, dejando a Harry en la cama y se levantaba para tomar el oso que se encontraba en la cuna.

Harry chillo de felicidad apenas vio como su papá traía a su osito y cuando lo vio cerca no tardo en tomarlo y abrazarlo.

Severus al ver eso sonrió, no había duda de que este niño era demasiado lindo y hacia que sonría más de lo que esta habitual, y el profesor estaba seguro de que con este pequeño cerca sonreiría mucho.

"no es ningún pequeño dentro de unos pocos días será tu hijo" – dijo una voz en la mente de Severus recordándole que ayer empezó los papeles de adopción del pequeño bebé que había sentado en su regazo pronto seria su hijo.

Su comida profesor – dijo el elfo apareciendo una bandeja con un plato con huevos, tocino, pan y jugo de calabaza, además del biberón y la papilla de Harry.

Severus asintió y apenas vio que el elfo se retiro toma la papilla.

Muy bien Harry vamos a que comas primero para que tengas tiempo de jugar ¿te parece bien pequeño? – dijo el profesor mientras empezaba a darle a comer a Harry.

Harry solo escuchaba ya que él estuvo despierto mucho antes que su papá pero no lloró cuando despertó porque el cuarto donde estaba le daba curiosidad y como cualquier bebé o en este caso cualquier bebé atrapado en los brazos de su padre lo único que pudo hacer es observar y cuando lloro fué porque no aguanto más el hambre, por eso no evita la comida como cualquier otro bebé haría.

Severus noto como el bebé se comía todo tan tranquilo, esto sorprendió al profesor ya que sabía que una de las cosas difíciles de tener hijos era alimentarlos ya que cuando son bebés parece no gustarles nada más que la leche que toman.

Bien Harry debo admitir que te portaste como un buen niño – dijo Severus empezando a darle el biberón a Harry que estaba muy feliz de tomar su leche.

Harry tomaba feliz su leche y más ahora que su padre lo acomodo mejor y ahora estaba en el pecho de su papá escuchando el corazón de su papá mientras tomaba su leche, estando así el pequeño se sentía en el paraíso.

Cuando el biberón estuvo vació Severus acomoda al pequeño en su hombro y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la pequeña espalda para sacarle los gases.

Muy bien Harry te has portado como un buen niño – dijo Severus dejando al pequeño en la cama y tomando rápidamente su varita poniendo un hechizo de protección alrededor del bebé por donde estaba Harry jugando con su oso, para así no se caiga o para no se valla de su vista mientras desayunaba.

Severus empezó a comer tranquilo, mientras Harry parecía jugar con el oso como si no existiera otro juguete en el mundo, al terminar Severus se levanto y se dirigía al baño para asearse mientras el elfo empezaba a tomar el plato de la comida del profesor con el vaso de jugo de calabaza, el tazón y el biberón del bebé, pero por un descuido del elfo al recoger las cosas dejo caer una poción en la cama donde estaba Harry jugando.

El bebé al ver la botella dejo a su oso y se acerco curioso al ver la botella principalmente por el liquido oscuro que se veía en ella y como cualquier bebé Harry tiene la tendencia de meterse todo a su boca, al tomar la botella entre sus manitas Harry quito la tapa y empezó a tomar el liquido que era una poción para hacer invisible a la persona que lo tomara y que solo podría ser visto por quien estuviera pensado al momento de tomar la poción y en la mente de Harry había una sola persona en la que podía pensar y era en su padre Severus.

¿¡HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE HICISTE? – grito Severus cuando salió del baño y vio como Harry terminaba de tomar la poción.

Al escuchar el grito la mente de Harry hizo pensar que era el hombro que respondía al nombre de Vernon y era su tío que lo dejo en la calle sin preocuparse por él y que cuando lloraba fuerte salía y lo pateaba.

Severus al notar como el bebé empezaba a llorar no tardo en llegar con el pequeño, tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo para calmar su llanto.

Ya Harry no llores todo está bien, no quise gritarte – dijo Severus arrullando a Harry – bueno parece que me acompañaras a la clase de hoy, estas invisible y yo solo te puedo ver pero como disimulare que llevo un bebe en brazos – dijo el profesor dejando a Harry en el piso pensando que hacer con su nuevo problema.

Harry miraba a su papá y que parecía estar pensado algo que tenía que ver con el pero no entendía y lo único que le importaba era recuperar su osito, Harry apoyo sus manitas en el piso y empezó a levantarse con cuidado tratando de mantener el equilibrio cuando lo consiguió empezó a dar pequeños pasitos directo a su oso, Severus noto como el pequeño daba pasos algo inseguros a la cama para tratar de agarrar su oso.

Bueno parece que puedes caminar Harry algo torpe pero mantienes el equilibrio – dijo Severus tomando el oso y se lo entrego a un Harry feliz por tener de nuevo a su oso.

Severus miro al pequeño que estaba feliz abrazando su oso para luego buscar su ropa y cambiarse a su ropa de todos los días.

Disculpe profesor pero el Director me ha pedido que le trajera esto – dijo un elfo con una bolsa donde dentro había ropa de bebés y unos libros infantiles además de pañales.

Severus asintió y con un gesto de mano hizo al elfo desaparecer, para cuando el elfo se fué Severus tomo a Harry en brazos y fué a cambiarlo para irse a la clase que tenía que dar con sus serpientes y los odiados leones.

Listo pequeño – dijo Severus después de terminar de vestir a Harry que tiene puesto un jersey color blanco unos pantalones largos azules y los zapatos – ahora es hora de irnos – dijo Severus mientras tomaba su varita y hacia un hechizo para hacer invisible al oso que al terminar de hacerlo se lo dio y Harry y tomando la mano del pequeño de forma disimulada el profesor se dirigió al aula de pociones listo para iniciar su clase.

_Aula de la clase de pociones, castillo Hogwarts mazmorras._

Al entrar en el aula Harry miro el lugar curioso había muchos frascos y cosas extrañas de color negro que eran los calderos, pero como Harry nunca los había visto Harry los veía como cosas raras.

Harry escucha… dentro de poco vendrán muchas personas aquí y necesito que seas buen niño y no hagas ruido – dijo Severus rogando que su pequeño entendiera y se mantuviera calmado.

"¿su pequeño? Si ese era su pequeño su pequeño Harry" – dijo la mente de Severus viendo a Harry que llevaba su pulgar a su boca mientras seguía viendo curioso el aula.

Después de eso los alumnos empezaron a llegar y Harry se asusto al ver tanta gente que no tardo en esconderse detrás de su padre. Pero cuando noto que nadie lo veía se fue acercando y caminando con cuidado ver lo que hacían.

Severus dijo que hoy harían la pócima para dormir, cuando termino de dar las instrucciones y vio como los alumnos empezaban a hacer la pócima, así que mientras decidió corregir los trabajos de otros alumnos sin dejar de vigilar a Harry. Pero Severus no podía dejar de pensar que Harry no debería estar en el piso, alguien podría pisar una de sus manitas o uno de sus pies así que con un su varita hizo un pequeño encantamiento sin que nadie lo viera e hizo que Harry se elevara y terminara sentado en una de las mesas de sus estudiantes.

Harry abrió sus ojos cuando empezó a volar en el aire y estaba a punto de llorar pero empezó a reír alegre al ver que no se iba a caer, gracias a que Severus lo puso en la mesa de unas muchachas que estaban riendo nadie escucho las risas del pequeño.

Harry miraba a las estudiantes delante de él que no parecían notarlo, así que decidió mirar las cosas que había en la mesa tomo lo que parecía un palo pero más delgado y en la punta tenía unas cositas moradas muy graciosas.

Harry tomo esos palitos que eran ramitas de lavanda para luego lanzarlos dentro del caldero sin saber que lo que estaba haciendo era algo que no debía ya que en las instrucciones que su papá dio y como decía en el libro que debían ser trituradas y echadas más adelante en el caldero, así que al hacer la poción salió mal haciendo que las dos chicas obtuvieran un castigo por parte del profesor para después de la cena, aunque tenía que admitir que ocultar su sonrisa era muy difícil con la pequeña travesura que hizo el pequeño.

Harry se acerco al borde de la mesa y estaba a punto de caer, así que Snape rápidamente hizo un hechizo para que cada que Harry se callera flotara y terminara sentando en otra mesa.

En la siguiente mesa Harry tomo entre sus manitas un frasco verde sin tapa y vio otro caldero y estaba listo para echar el contenido del frasco cuando un chico estaba por tomarlo haciendo que se asustara provocando así que el frasco se derramara dentro del caldero pero esta vez los dos chicos que estaban haciendo la pócima ya que al parecer el otro joven también iba a tomar el frasco. Ahora por gritar perdieron 5 puntos para su casa y obtuvieron un castigo por parte del profesor.

Harry en cambio se reía pero no era escuchado por los gritos de los jóvenes que discutían, el único que veía la risa del bebé era su padre que trataba de evitar sonreír por que él era el temido profesor de pociones y bueno él era el único que podía ver las travesuras de Harry.

Después de haber realizado unas cuantas travesuras mas Harry termino dormido en el escritorio de su papa abrazando su oso y chupando su dedo.

Cuando todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus próximas clases y su siguiente grupo de estudiantes venían a las mazmorras, tomo a un dormido Harry entre sus brazos saco su varita pensó en su habitación en las mazmorras y apareció.

Bueno ya hiciste muchas travesuras por hoy pequeño – dijo Severus a Harry que como estaba dormido no lo escucho.

Severus dejo al pequeño en su cuna arropándolo con cuidado para luego volver a aparecer en su clase antes de que sus estudiantes entraran, Severus estaba listo para dar la clase ahora que cierto bebé se había ido de las mazmorras pero quien sabe tal vez un día de estos vuelva a ser travesuras en las mazmorras.


	3. Chapter 3

aquí otro cap de la historia la cual me costo escribir ya que me trataba y no podía pero gracias al vídeo "Thank Severus"(recomiendo que lo vean es hermoso) me ayudo mucho luego viendo los comentarios conseguí el nombre de la canción y al escucharla bueno prácticamente el cap se escribió solo y yo recomiendo que la escuchen aquí se las dejo

www(punto)youtube(punto)com/(unir) watch?v=kyTl4pKz81U

recomiendo verlo primero, eso si la letra no tiene nada que ver la canción y con respecto a la canción se le debe poner Play en el coro que es por el minuto 1:20 en la parte que diga "Pero antes de que mirara con odio al pequeño" y sigan la cancion hasta el final y si es necesario la repiten toda hasta acabar el cap.

estos personajes no me pertenecen son de ... disfruten el cap!

* * *

Capitulo 3: decisiones para el futuro.

_1 de diciembre de 1981._

_Patios del castillo Hogwarts._

Mira papá – dijo Harry en brazos de su padre apuntado a la nieve que caía del cielo.

Severus no pudo más que sonreír al ver la emoción que brillaba en los ojos cuando dejo al pequeño en el suelo y este empezó a tocar la nieve con cuidado temiendo que esta desapareciera.

Papá – dijo Harry mostrando una especie de figura sin sentido que el pequeño había hecho en la nieve.

Severus sonrió al ver lo que hizó el pequeño y miró la nieve y lo solitario que estaba el lugar, pero era de esperar todos los estudiantes estaban en clases y bueno el no podía dar clases ya que uno de sus estudiantes había hecho mal toda la poción, haciendo explotar el caldero y haciendo que las mazmorras quedaran inhabilitadas dos días enteros. Severus tomo la oportunidad para que Harry pudiera salir sin tener que tomar la poción.

Harry no te lleves eso a la boca – dijo Severus evitando que Harry se llevara un poco de nieve del suelo a la boca.

Harry hizo un puchero por no poder probar la nieve, pero de igual forma siguió jugando. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el pequeño no empezó a llorar como haría otro bebé normal, aunque si lo pensaba bien Harry no era un bebé normal.

Severus sonreía mientras veía como Harry jugaba felíz con la nieve, pero su mente pensaba en varias cosas que sucedieron en el mes pasado, iniciando con tomar a Harry como su hijo, las primeras semanas en las que Harry lloraba pidiendo por su padre cuando él se encontraba en sus clases de pociones y la alegría que sentía el pequeño al verlo entrar después de la cena en el gran comedor. la noticia de no poder adoptar a Harry por su pasado ya si alguien se enteraba de quien cuidaba al "niño que vivió" no dudarían en llevar al pequeño lejos de él y colocarlo en un orfanato para que alguien lo adopte y solo Merlín sabría que seria de la vida del pobre chico.

Papá, mira – apuntaba Harry con su dedito al lago que estaba congelado, los ojitos le brillaron por querer ir al lago para verlo.

Severus sonrió viendo la emoción que mostraba el pequeño por querer ir al lago congelado seguro para tocar o jugar con el hielo.

Iremos al lago para que lo veas Harry pero debes portarte como un buen un niño – dijo Severus tomando al pequeño en brazos y dirigiéndose al lago.

Pero antes de llegar al lago Severus vió que otra vez empezaba a nevar y decidió entrar para ir a las mazmorras, tenía que pensar sobre el futuro de Harry, lo primero era alejarlo de la magia hasta que tuviera 11 pero el problema principal era ¿Quién cuidaría del pequeño mientras él trabajaba? ¿Cómo haría para cuidar a un bebé si tenía que quedarse en el castillo todo el año el escolar? Mientras caminaba a las mazmorras con esas preguntas también estaban otras, ¿Cómo le explicaría que no es su hijo? Cuando llegue su carta para la escuela los 11 y tenga que explicarle porque se lo oculto todos esos años, pero ahora solo había dos preguntas que vendrían cuando Harry tuvier años, una seria ¿Cómo explicarle a Harry que no era su hijo por sangre? Y la otra era seguro hecha por Harry seria ¿Por qué nunca estaba en casa? O ¿Por qué su trabajo le obligaba a quedarse halla?

Pero antes de que su mente pudiera empezar a formular respuestas para esas preguntas un pequeño sollozo hizo que su atención fuera hacia el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos que había empezado a llorar, seguro tenía hambre porque antes de salir a ver la nieve Severus le había cambiado el pañal al pequeño.

Ya Harry no llores – dijo Severus arrullando al pequeño hasta llegar a la habitación de Severus.

Apenas entró en la habitación Severus llamo a un elfo para que trajera un biberón para que Harry pudiera comer, cuando el elfo se fue Severus dejó a Harry en su cuna donde estaban unos bloques de construcción que Severus compró para Harry y eran su juguete favorito, Harry ya calmado por los arrullos de su padre vio los bloques y empezó a gatear hacia ellos y empezando a construir, a los pocos minutos el elfo volvió con el biberón Severus lo tomó y el elfo se fue.

Bueno pequeño vamos a que comas – dijo Severus tomando a Harry de la cuna y empezando a darle de comer al pequeño.

Harry estaba feliz comiendo y escuchando el latido de corazón de su papá para el pequeño no había mayor paraíso que donde se encontraba ahora, Severus en cambio tenía preguntas en su mente sobre su futuro con el pequeño.

Bueno ya comiste, jugaste y te divertiste ahora es tiempo de una siesta Harry – dijo Severus colocando a Harry de nuevo en su cuna para que tomara su siesta.

Harry estando dormido le dio al profesor el tiempo que necesitaba para poder ver como seria su futuro al lado del pequeño, analizaba los pros y los contra pero su mente quizo recordarle los fantasmas de su pasado hizo que empezara a acordarse de él, la persona que lo hizo vivir un infierno escolar, quien lo humillo y eso lo hizo tener un odio hacia el pequeño el cual era un inocente que parecía llevar una culpa ajena.

Pero antes de que mirara con odio al pequeño su mente hizo otra cosa, mostro su vida al lado del pequeño, se podía ver a si mismo recibiendo un ramo de flores del día del padre, se podía observarlos mirar la nieve caer, una fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño, su primer día de clases, podía ver llevándolo al expreso que lleva al colegio, podía verlo sonreír y ver como corría hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza en las vacaciones navideñas y diciendo que lo extrañaba a pesar de que se verían diario, podía ver cuando fuera un poco mas grande como de unos 15 años sonriéndole diciendo que paso los TIMOS, podía ver como lo abraza cuando volvía de su ultimo año escolar, podía ver el día de su boda, podía ver como seria su nieto, simplemente podía ver todas las alegrías que el pequeño le traería a su vida y que solo uno cuando se volvía un padre y veía la sonrisa de aquel ser pequeño que dependía de ti los primeros años de su vida y que con cada cosa que hacía podía hacerte sentir que todo estaba bien en el mundo incluso si afuera había una guerra y todas las personas murieran la sonrisa que daban esas pequeñas criaturas hacia que por un momento todo fuera perfecto.

"tu madre siempre te lo dijo: _no ahí cosa más hermosa que un hijo sonriéndole por primera vez a sus padres, hace que todo el futuro se vea hermoso y que uno se sienta capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que la sonrisa pura y sincera de esos ángeles siga hay cuando pasen los años y seas anciano para verla reflejada en tus nietos que siempre te recordaran esa alegría que tú sentiste cuando cargaste a tu hijo por primera vez" _– dijo la mente de Severus para que terminara de olvidar aquellos fantasmas del pasado que parecían atormentarlo.

Al volver a recordar esas imágenes de su vida con el pequeño no podía más que sonreír viendo que esos fantasmas de todas esas personas fueron dispersaras de su mente por un simple bebé, Severus se levanto como si se hubiera acordado de algo, el tenía un libro en blanco que había prometido llenar con pociones que el creara, pero su mente decidió que ese libro seria para otro uso, lo agarro de la estantería le sacudió el polvo lo abrió en la primera pagina tomo su pluma y tinta y escribió.

"para mi hijo Harry el día de su boda: este es un libro de tu vida que yo mismo hice para que siempre recuerdes los malos y buenos momentos, pero… esto es para que algún día le muestres a tus hijos como fue tu vida, tus tristezas, alegrías pero antes que todas las cosas para que… les muestres el mismo amor que yo he tenido hacia ti todos estos años y para recordarte que si incluso yo no estoy siempre velare por ti, siempre te amare y siempre estaré para ver tus decisiones para tu futuro".

Apenas termino el escrito coloco la primera foto del álbum: eran Harry y él frente al lago un fin de semana era algo temprano así que nadie estaba cerca, Harry sonríe muy feliz abrazando su oso, mientras Severus al verse no reconocía al hombre que sonría con amor a la pequeña criatura, que lo sostenía en sus brazos con fuerza para proteger al pequeño, no podía creer que fuera él y no otra persona que quien sonría en esa foto era el mismo hombre huraño y solitario que había sido todos estos años. Pero sabía que era él quien salía en la fotografía y no pudo más que sonreír.

"la decisión que tomaste hace un mes de criar a Harry a traído a mi vida una segunda oportunidad de tener felicidad y me la dío a través de un pequeño ángel de ojos verde, cabello negro y una pequeña cicatriz. que me mira como si fuera el héroe más grande del mundo y que podría protegerlo de todo y todos - dijo la mente de Severus haciendo que sonriera mientras miraba la cuna del pequeño que estaba dormido.

Las decisiones que tomamos para nuestro futuro a veces pueden ser malas o tontas… pero las decisiones futuras que se toman para la vida de los hijos siempre trataran de traerles la felicidad que ellos merecen sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

ojala les guste dejen review no les cuenta nada :3


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos! aqui el nuevo cap con las siguientes presentaciones y para decirle adios a mis vacaciones!  
primero presentare a los genios detras de la idea -apunta a un grupo de muchachos-

el es Sheik -apunta al mas alto del grupo- es quien hace las ideas pero no lo cursi por que el es rudo y se pegaria un tiro si lo hace

este es Marco -apunta al mas bajo- es el de lo cursi y el esposo de Sheik Marco es bueno con lo tierno

ella es Zelda -apunta a la mujer- alias Mini o Dr. Burtom se encarga del lado de terror - psicologuico.

ellos son los gemelos - apunta a dos ninos identicos- estan a cargo de la accion

estos son Leinora Pleiades y Sunari -apunta a un bebe y 2 perritos bebes- solo son tiernos

y por ultimo mi Beta Reader Zei Nekomi que es jodidamente buena

watch?v=8KycIEAaDOo *escuchar a la hora de que esten en la playa hasta acabar el capitulo.  
DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capitulo 4: cartas de arrepentimientos y verdades.

_En alguna parte de Londres, julio 18 de 1985._

¿Harry, estas aquí pequeño? – dijo Severus entrando por la puerta de su casa y mirando tratando de ver donde estaba su pequeño hijo.

¡Papá! – grito un pequeño Harry de 5 bueno 4 años corriendo hacia su padre que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Severus abrazo con fuerza a su hijo y luego se levanto debido a que estaba agachado para poder abrazar a su hijo.

¿Te has portado bien mientras te cuidaba la niñera? – pregunto Severus levantándose.

Si, papá me he portado bien – respondió Harry, el era un buen niño y rara vez se metía en problemas.

Es bueno escuchar eso no quisiera llegar un día y tener que castigarte – dijo Severus cerrando la puerta y empezando a llevar su maleta a su cuarto – Harry después de cenar tengo que decirte algo así que mientras ve y termina la tarea – dijo Severus tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que pudiera hoy tenia que decirle la verdad.

Si, papá – dijo entusiasmado pensado que tal vez su padre lo lleve de viaje a alguna parte.

Harry se fue directo a su cuarto a terminar la tarea que sus profesores para las vacaciones, mientras Severus lanzaba un hechizo para que la cena se preparara sola y el pudiera pensar como decirle la verdad a su hijo.

Oh, Merlín ¿Cómo hare para decirle la verdad sin romper su corazón? – dijo Severus pensando sentado en su cama con sus manos sujetando su cabeza.

Severus suspiro, se levanto de la cama y bajo a ver como estaba la comida y al ver que ya estaba listo llamo a Harry a cenar, el pequeño no tardo nada en bajar y sentarse a la mesa… fue la cena más rápido que Severus sintió en su vida, Harry termino su plato y empezó a lavarlo como le enseño su padre y los dejo en el lavavajillas.

Ve a la sala, ya te alcanzo Harry debo buscar algo en mi cuarto – dijo Severus haciendo la misma acción que hizo su hijo.

Harry asintió y fue a la sala mientras Severus buscaba una pequeña caja que tiene guardada en su cuarto desde que Harry se volvió su hijo y decidió alejarlo del mundo al que pertenecía, no le diría que era un mago pero le diría un poco de sus padres… para ser precisos de su madre de Lily.

¿Qué es esa caja papá? – pregunto Harry cuando vio a su padre bajar con ella y ponerla delante de él.

Ábrela – dijo Severus.

Harry abrió la caja y lo primero que estaba era un papel… un acta de nacimiento Harry no podía leer mucho, ya que aun no le había dicho a su padre que necesitaba lentes pero pudo distinguir las palabras "Harry Potter", "31 de julio de 1980", "padre: James Potter", "Madre: Lily Evans".

Papá… ¿Qué quiere decir esto? – pregunto Harry pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Es tu acta de nacimiento y esos son los nombres de tus verdaderos Harry – dijo Severus mirando con dolor como pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de su pequeño niño.

¿No eres mi padre? ¿Por qué me adoptaste, acaso mis padres no me querían? – dijo Harry, a pesar de que ya lo sabía al ver el acta la pregunta salió de sus labios como si nada pero la otra fue la que más le dolía a Harry… pensaba que sus padres no lo querían.

¡No! Harry créeme tus padres te amaban yo lo sé era amigo de tu madre ella no te hubiera abandonado… se que tal vez ahora quieras saber que paso con tus padres, pero aun eres pequeño para decírtelo pero juro que cuando crezcas te diré toda la verdad – dijo Severus haciendo que su hijo lo mirara mientras decía aquellas palabras para que su hijo se calmara.

¿Lo juras? – pregunto Harry dudoso.

Con mi vida – dijo Severus.

Harry sonrió ante eso y se abrazo a su padre, Severus sentó al pequeño en su regazo y le dijo que su madre tenía una hermana y que a partir de este año tendría que vivir con ellos mientras él estuviera en su trabajo, Harry estaba algo dudoso pero acepto.

Papá… el doctor de mi escuela dice que necesito lentes – dijo Harry algo avergonzado.

¿Lentes? Claro los compraremos mañana y luego iremos a la playa a pedir deseos como lo prometí antes de irme ¿recuerdas? – dijo Severus.

Harry asintió feliz, Severus sonrió y llevo en brazos a su hijo a la cama para que descansara, mañana seria un día largo, pero Harry estaba feliz porque tenía mucho tiempo para pasar con su padre, Severus dejo a Harry en su cuarto, el pequeño le pedio un cuento para ir a dormir Severus le dijo que se fuera a cepillar y colocar la pijama que el haría lo mismo, al volver al cuarto de su hijo el ya estaba en la cama y con un libro en la cama, Severus se sentó al borde de la cama tomo el libro y empezó a leer.

_En una de las playas de Brighton, 19 de julio de 1985._

Bueno Harry hora de pedir deseos como lo prometí ¿no es cierto? – dijo Severus sonriendo a su hijo, Harry había escuchado en la escuela que si escribías un deseo y lo metías en una botella o incluso una carta esta llegaría a su destinario o se haría realidad.

¡Si papá! – dijo Harry feliz.

Severus sonrió y llevo a Harry a donde había una silla y mesa pequeña, era el atardecer y no había nadie lo cual era sorprendente para una de las playas más visitada por turistas y gente del país, Severus le entrego a Harry una hoja y lápiz a su hijo, Harry a pesar de su edad sabía leer y escribir muy bien, él en cambio se sentó frente a su hijo viendo su hoja y papel pensado que colocar, él ya era feliz con solo ver la sonrisa de su hijo, después de pensarlo tomo el lápiz y papel y escribió.

"_prometo cuidarlo con mi vida Lily"._

Severus enrollo y metió dentro de la botella el pedazo de papel, luego se fijo que su hijo había terminado y tenía el suyo listo.

Ven te ayudo Harry – dijo Severus a su hijo para que le pasara el papel y se lo enrollara.

Pero cuando lo tuvo en sus manos vio que no era un deseo ni nada… era una carta.

"_para mi mamá y papá en donde quiera que estén._

_¡Hola soy su hijo Harry esta es una carta para ustedes! Mi papá me dijo que ustedes me querían pero pasaron cosas para que no me pudieran cuidar pero me alegra que me dejaran con mi papá, el es muy bueno ¿saben? No se enoja cuando me meto en problemas, siempre se preocupa de que coma bien y que haga mis tareas, cuando estoy enfermo falta a su trabajo y pasa todo el día conmigo, siempre me corrige cuando hago algo mal y cuando tengo miedo me ayuda a superarlos o me consuela._

_Por ejemplo hoy me llevo a comprar lentes por qué no puedo ver bien, a pesar que el doctor le dijo que había una forma de mejorar mi vista pero que era algo nuevo y aun experimental, mi papá miro muy enojado al doctor y le dijo que no diciendo que no arriesgaría mi vista __para tratar de mejorarla usando algo como lo que habría en esa operación._

_Hoy habíamos venido para pedir deseos pero recordé que esto también sirve para enviar carta a los seres que hayan desaparecido así que si la leyenda es cierta y esta carta llega a ustedes… no me llamen egoísta o que no los amo pero yo quiero quedarme con mi papá, era el deseo que iba a pedir pero prefiero decírselo a ustedes por si algún día los llego a ver, y escuche que los padres protegen a sus hijos así que donde quiera que estén ojala estén preocupado por mí y me protejan como lo hacen los padres y lo hace mi papá._

_Espero verlos algún día._

_Con amor, Harry Potter – Snape su hijo"._

¿Por qué lloras papá? – pregunto Harry mirando como su padre leía su carta.

No es nada Harry seguro me entro algo a los ojos, ven vamos a lanzar las botellas al mar – dijo Severus limpiando sus ojos y enrollando el papel de Harry y metiéndolo en la botella de esta y tapándola.

Harry se levanto entusiasmado corriendo hacia al mar seguido de su padre que caminaba tranquilo con ambas botellas en sus manos, entrego al pequeño la suya y vio como Harry la deja libre en el mar, luego lanzo la de él y vio como se unía a la de su hijo rápidamente, ambas botellas tenían una misma destinaria pero la de su hijo tenía una persona extra.

"**A pesar de que con esos lentes ya seas la viva imagen de tu padre Harry no sabes cómo me alegro ver que te consideres de mi familia y no olvides la tuya pequeño, y en este momento prometo protegerte y guiarte hasta en el peor de los momentos, incluso si lo hago en las sombras y no lo entiendas al principio espero que sepas que muchas de las cosas que haga será siempre para protegerte".**

Eran las palabras escritas en un libro donde se veía el dibujo de un padre con su hijo en brazos viendo como dos botellas se iba con el sol y la distancia para enviar dos mensajes de importancia a sus destinarios.

* * *

se agradecen tomatazos alabanzas palabrotas hipogrifos y pasteles de chocolate puro :3


End file.
